


32 Moments of WWE

by Queen_Preferences



Category: NXT, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Jason Jordan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Cheating, Dave is stupid, Death, Escort Kofi Kingston, F/M, Forgotten Birthday, Frozen (2013) References, Handicapped match, Incest, JBL an ass, Jealous, Kids, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Nxt Josh Bredi, Nxt Tanner Saraceno, Nxt Universe, Nxt gets attacked, Omega Chad Gable, Pregnant, Rich John Cena, Sami sings Frozen, Sawft, Stephanie and Triple H's kids, Tattoo, Threesome, WWE NXT, fear of storms, gravity - Freeform, married, possessive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:51:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8564728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: 32 Moments of WWE Slash.





	

Title: 32 Different Moments

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: M

Fandom: Wrestling

Pairings: Nash/Sabin/Shelley, Candiasi, Johnson/Swagger/Miz, Cena/Ziggler, Brock/Tyson, HHH/Kofi, Jericho/Evan, E&C, Axel/Ryback/Cesaro, Sheamus/Zack Ryder, Del Rio/Rey Mysterio/Ricardo, Underpunk, Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel, Hardycest, HBK/Morrison, Ambrolleigns, Big E/BNB, Paul London/Brian Kendrick, Heath Slater/Ezekiel Jackson, Spud/Ethan Carter III, Hideo Itami/Finn Balor, Corey Graves/Jake Carter, Sami Zayn/Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman/Byron Saxton, Jason Jordan/Chad Gable, Sin Cara III/Kalisto, Colin Cassady/Enzo Amore, Tyler Breeze/Adam Rose, Neville/Baron Corbin,Dalton Castle/Brent Tate/Brandon Tate, tm-61: Shane Thorne/Nick Miller (top), and Tanner Saraceno/Joshua Bredl.

Characters: Kevin Nash, Alex Shelley, Chris Sabin, Randy Orton, Cody Rhodes, Ted DiBiase Jr., Dwayne "The Rock" Johnson, Jack Swagger, The Miz, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, Brock Lesnar, Tyson Kidd, Triple H, Kofi Kingston, Chris Jericho, Evan Bourne, Edge, Christian Cage, Curtis Axel, Ryback, Antonio Cesaro, Sheamus, Zack Ryder, Alberto Del Rio, Ricardo Rodriguez, Rey Mysterio, The Undertaker, CM Punk, Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel, Jeff Hardy, Matt Hardy, Shawn Michaels, John Morrison, Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose, Seth Rollins, Big E Langston, Wade Barrett, Paul London, Brian Kendrick, Heath Slater, Ezekiel Jackson, Spud, Ethan Carter III, Hideo Itami, Finn Balor, Corey Graves, Jake Carter, Sami Zayn, Kevin Owens, Braun Strowman, Byron Saxton, Jason Jordan, Chad Gable, Sin Cara III, Kalisto, Colin Cassady, Enzo Amore, Tyler Breeze, Adam Rose, Neville, Baron Corbin, and Dalton Castle, Brent Tate, Brandon Tate, Shane Thorne, Nick Miller, Josh Bredi, and Tanner Saraceno.

Summary: Unrelated and related slash couples.

Disclaimer: The WWE is not mine nor identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

[1: Staring]

Big E tuned out the excited chats from Kofi and Xavier as he watched the League of Nations take on Enzo and Cass. Cass gave Sheamus a harsh emperor elbow before tagging Enzo for the air Enzo move.

To anyone else Big E looked to be strategizing but he wasn't. His eyes were solely focused on his boy Bad News Barrett who was still recovering from having Enzo launched at him over the ropes.

* * *

[2: Storm]

Evan Bourne-Jericho whimpered as the lightning flashed across the dark sky. Jumping at the sound of the clapping thunder Evan raced downstairs taking three steps at any time rushing towards the front door. Yanking the door open he ran directly into his husband, Chris making the older of the two grunt.

Evan cried as another clash of thunder sounded above them as he tried to mold himself in Chris's chest.

"I hate storms." Evan muttered against Chris's chest. Chris sighed picked his young husband carrying him and his duffle bag to the bedroom.

* * *

[3: Never]

Jack Swagger groaned as he watched Dwayne 'the Rock' Johnson give the Miz an final kiss before pushing the man towards the ring entrance way. For months now, Jack has been desperately in love with both men only to realize they had each other, leaving no space for him.

* * *

[4: Cheating]

"Stephanie I know I'm late. I know our anniversary is today. Yes I planned on being there but traffic is terrible and now three wrecks just happened. I don't wanna talk right now, I'm tired. Just tell Aurora, Vaughn, and Murphy I love them. Bye."

Hunter hung up silencing the phone as it began ringing again. Glanced towards his lover Kofi, the chocolate skin contrasted beautifully to the cream sheets. It was worth the wrath he was going to face when he arrived home.

* * *

[5: Ignore]

"You're both acting so mature!" shouted the Dean Ambrose has moved from the kitchen to blocked the living room television.

Roman Reigns and Seth Rollins glanced at the young man before staring back at the football game. Both men refused to give in to the lunatic dramatics today. "Fine. I'm sure Wyatt with give me all the attention I want." Dean shouted as he marched towards the hotel door only to be yanked back harshly.

Roman grabbed the short hair of the lunatic as Seth kicked the door shut with the his foot. "Go sit the fuck down." Roman ordered "Don't even think about getting the fuck back up." Seth growled out as he smacked Dean's ass making the bigger male jump. Dean blushed before hurrying back to the couch.

* * *

[6: Marriage]

"Hello. I was wondering if you have any available wedding dates between June 2 & July 2. Yes. June 15 is perfect. Just about 80 to 110 people. Name's Cesaro. No bride just, me and my fiancés. Yes plural and males. Yes two men. What do you mean you don't serve our kind. I guess I'll see you in hell then heathen."

Cesaro huffed as he slammed the phone down ignoring the curious raised eyebrows from his Ryback and Curtis Axel. Standing up he made his way towards the men before squeezing his way in between them.

"We aren't getting married at the La Bambino Palace anymore."

* * *

[7: Goodbye]

"You swore you would stop! Dammit Adam she's pregnant!" Christian shouted in the face of his lover.

"I was drunk what did you expect me to do!" the plea of evidence enough in Edge voice but Christian ignored it. Edge felt his heart break as Christian looked away from him towards the door. "Anything else! You got her pregnant." Adam Copeland listened as his lover's voice soften at the end. Christian refused to look at Adam instead he walked away towards front door with Adam right behind him.

"Christian! Angel. Please talk about this." Edge pleaded. "It's too late to talk about this Adam. You cheated so much and now it got you into something that can't just be forgotten. I can't keep acting like I'm not hurt because I am! I hate having to worry every night you go out drinking that you might be cheating on me. This is it. In the morning I'll be back for my stuff...this is goodbye."

* * *

[8: Sick]

"So what got me this time doc? Common Cold? Flu? Food Poison, it was that sushi from Monday?" asked John Morrison as he stared at the doctor waiting. The doctor sighed as he rubbed his temples grabbing a chair pulling it up towards the patient table.

"You have something like a stomach problem however it's gonna last quite and you won't be able to wrestler for an long time."

"Okay doctor you freaking me. What's wrong with me?"

"You are six weeks pregnant." The doctor stated simply as he waited for the reaction. John stared into the doctor's eyes for a while before nodding standing up he yanked out the door.

"Shawn Michaels you are so dead!"

* * *

[9: Dance]

Matt Hardy watched as those hips swung left to right as hands ran from behind the neck down center of the chest, dangerously close to the prize. Suddenly the hands moved towards the hips fingers trailed into the inner thighs. Matt licked his lips watching as the seductive walk towards him. Arms snaked around his neck as legs wrapped around his waist the bubble butt rubbing downwards on his crotch.

"Now little brother where did you learn to dance like that?" Matt whispered.

"Don't you wanna be doing something else then talking~" purred Jeff Hardy

* * *

[10: Love]

Randy Orton could only listen as both of his husbands Cody and Teddy screams from outside the hospital door. Judging by the screams of each man Cody contraction was every two minutes while Ted was every one minute.

"Randy?"

Turning Randy meet the tired but eager eyes of Adam Copeland. "What you doing here?" "The boys went in labor." Randy answered simply as Ted's exhausted scream filled the hallway followed by Codes.

"I thought Ted wasn't due to two more weeks."

"So did I but Codes going into labor sent him into early labor." Both men winced Christian Copeland's screams filled the hallway with his colorful curses.

"How long has Christian been in?" asked Randy as Edge rubbed his eyes once again taking a sip of his coffee. "5 hours now, it seemed my baby isn't ready to get into position yet. I'm trying to stay awake, lord knows if I fall asleep Angel will have my ass."

"Randal Keith Orton I fucking hate you!"

"Fuck you Randy!"

* * *

[11: Kids]

Kevin Nash watched as his young loves Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley chased the children of the party, pretending to be dragons. "Its baby season again." Kevin chuckled as Shawn Michaels appeared beside him with an six year old Joshua sleeping on his shoulder. "Don't I know. Chris dropped an few hints last week and Alex just came out with it."

"It's scarier. I'll admit but that life you gotta take an chance." "I know but just Tristan turned 10...ain't I too old to be making babies anyway."

"I'm 35 John is 21. It doesn't matter about the age because the boys love you and you love them. Beside your already an amazing father to Tristan now be one to those kids those two so badly want."

* * *

[12: Touch]

Dave Bautista winced as his nose was snapped back into place before sprayed with that antibacterial spray.

Pale skin and a smirk entered his line of sight, Sheamus the fucking Celtics Warrior. "Dave. Dave. Dave. How's your nose, fella. That's was just a taste of what's gonna happen to you if you keep touching my boy. I thought you learned after trying to get with Cena's boy Dolph, who I stopped from breaking your arm after you groped him. Your welcome by the way but you didn't learn." Sheamus chuckle at the end of the sentence.

"That little bitch wanted me." Dave hissed out as he held his nose applying pressure.

Sheamus chuckled moving closer to close in on Dave who backed away from the ginger. "You attacked Zack because he refused you. Be glad I didn't kill you for that however Hunter did give me a present since you have been such good friends with his Kofi." the voice dripping with dripping sarcasm.

"What's that bitch?" Dave hissed through clenched teeth.

"An handicapped no rules or countout match for you against Hunter, Cena and me. It's in ten minutes."

* * *

[13: Hello]

Dolph Ziggler groaned as he watched his best friend Daniel Bryan make out with his wife Brie against the bar. It was suppose to be a boy's night out only to have Brie come and surprise Daniel. Sighing Dolph motioned for the bartender only to have a different drink placed before him from his usually Scotch.

"I didn't-" he began only to have the bartender point towards the muscular man sitting at a table in the V.I.P section which only held the rich and the famous. Dolph eyes widen as he noticed the man approaching him looking down he let his dyed blond hair fall over his eyes.

An hand his gently pushed the strands behind his eye which revealed the blush onto his cheeks.

"John Cena." the man stated holding his hand out. Dolph took it blushing as lips kissed his hand in a sweet manner. "Dolph Ziggler." Dolph whispered to the man before glancing back down.

"Sorry if I am to forward Dolph but will you go on a date with me?" Cena asked. Dolph nodded softly before writing his number down on a napkin handing it to Cena with shaking hands.

* * *

[14: Tattoo]

CM Punk watched as his husband, the Undertaker pinned Brock Lesnar against the match with a single boot. Not even the Beast could take down the dead man.

Standing up Punk watched as the Taker exited the ring softly gripping his neck in a loving manner, in which Punk flinched away from. Taker released the man's neck waiting until they were from public eye to yank the collar back revealing it.

The black ink of the capital T with an X placed near the bottom of the ending letter. His symbol tattooed on his husband flesh forever. CM Punk shivered as he felt the wide tongue dart out to touch his burning skin.

"Lovely." Taker whispered into his ear.

* * *

[15: Vows]

"I remember our vows." Tyson whispered. Brock Lesnar didn't speak for a moment taking in the air from his oxygen mask.

"Yeah." Brock coughed out. "Better or worst. Sickness or health. Life or death." Tyson whispered into his husband's ear as his wrinkled hand trailed over the warm skin. Brock smiled as he leaned into the kiss before closing his eyes for the last time.

The nurses filled the door watching the love between the two men quietly. Watching as Tyson lean his fragile body down to kiss those cold lips whispering I love you as he let the nurses enter. "Goodbye Brock."

* * *

[16: Nexus]

"Angel?" asked an disoriented Alex Riley as he stumbled from the bedroom.

"In here!"

Alex groaned rubbing his face before walking into the living room to see his Angel, Justin Gabriel sitting down playing WWE with the Nexus. David and Darren were shoving each other harshly while trying to play as the Undertaker vs Kevin 'Diesel' Nash.

Wade & Health were shouting out orders from behind the other boys. "Angel?" Justin held his arms out to the older man who happily lifted his up pulling his into his lap as he took a seat.

"The other Superstars were waiting outside their hotel rooms for them. Skipp (Ryback) in the guest room we didn't make it to him in time. He got attacked by Kane, Bastia and Daniel Bryan." Justin whispered against Alex's neck.

"Angel." "He was bleeding on the floor. They're my friends who lead me to you. I won't let anyone hurt them if I can help it." Alex saw the plead in his Angel's eyes whispering it's okay into his Angel's ear. Whatever made his Angel happy even if it meant housing the Nexus.

* * *

[17: Money]

"You did what?!" screamed Rey Mysterio as he followed his one of his two husbands, Alberto Del Rio into the living room. They're other husband Ricardo Rodriguez was still sleeping upstairs unaware to the drama starting below him.

"It's just an small gift baby." Alberto whispered taking glances up the stairs.

"No! Alberto Del Rio! An small gift would be a necklace or a ring not a whole jewelry store! Alberto what are we gonna do with all this jewelry! Ricardo doesn't even wear anything but watches!" shouted Rey as he motioned to the men who were carrying more priceless pieces of jewelry into the house.

Alberto sighed whispering curses in Spanish before turning to face his short outrage husband.

"Rey I couldn't decided what looked better on either of you so I brought it all. I wasn't thinking about the price because I don't have too. I just wanna show you and Ricardo in gifts everyday for the rest of our life together." Alberto admitted as he pulled his now calm lover into an kiss.

Rey sighed before giving in leaning against Alberto. "I love you baby."

"I love you too but if all this isn't gone in a hour, I'm waking up Ricardo."

* * *

[18: Admire]

Brian Kendrick watched as Paul London moved around the kitchen as if it was his own. The smaller man looked amazing wearing, the 'Kiss the Chef' apron as he checked over the food. Brian smiled as he noticed the butt clad in tight red briefs, he could get used to Paul cooking everyday.

* * *

[19: Comments]

"I mean seriously Wendy should just quit and save the WWE money."

Ezekiel Jackson smiled as he tighten his grip on JBL's shoulder forcing the man to bite his lip from screaming. JBL, once an great wrestler couldn't compete with the new wrestler who worked out everyday versu his few times and year. Smiling brightly Zeke forced JBL to stare at him in his eyes. "First thing he's name is Heath Slater and he's an amazing wrestlers better than your old ass. Second, never call him Wendy again. An third, unless it's about match or your showing support don't comment anything you shouldn't be. Beside that have an great day, JBL." Ezekiel smiled as he moved around leaving JBL standing against the wall watching him with cautious.

* * *

[20: Forgot]

"Fuck you Ethan!"

"Spud come on! I said sorry!" Ethan shouted as he followed Spud through the house. The other man ignored him rushing to the bedroom door and locking it behind him.

"Your sleeping on the couch until you can remember what day is?!" Spud shouted through the door. Ethan sighed as he slid down the door, he swore to never forgot Spud's birthday again.

* * *

[21: Promise]

"I'll love you forever." Finn whispered as he wrapped his arms to them around Hideo. Hideo blushed ducking his head to hide it in Finn's shoulder. Hideo still couldn't get over how often Finn said those three words to him, it still gave him butterflies.

"I love you too."

"Promise?"

"Promise."

* * *

[22: Carters]

"Mr. and Mrs. Jake Carter, that's sounds nice." Jake Carter whispered as he glance towards Corey. Corey Graves turned around when he felt his fiancé eyes on him, sending an raised eyebrow before turning back to the wedding planner.

"Yeah. Mr. and Mrs. Carter is perfect."

* * *

[23: Snow]

"Sami!"

"Come on Kevin, the weather fine! Do-"

"If you sing anymore Frozen songs, I will lock you out here." Kevin snapped earning a pout from Sami before it cracked into a smile. Kevin Owens watched as Sami fell back onto the snow making a snow angel completely covering himself in snow. Sighing Kevin grabbed his gloves and Sami knowing the other man forgot them in excitement.

* * *

[24: Fire]

Braun Strowman loved fire, the way it burned destroying everything in its path. Byron Saxton reminded him of the fire, his attitude and the way he never stopped or gave up. He enjoyed watching the way the smaller man burned like an fire.

* * *

[25: Omega]

Jason Jordan never wanted an omega because they mad alphas weak. However the minute he watched the omega Chad Gable pin Alpha Blake, he knew he had to have him. Maybe he was wrong, omegas made alphas strong.

* * *

[26: Mine]

Sin Cara apologized again to Shane and Stephanie McMahon as he pulled an frustrated Kalisto away. The smaller man was still struggling trying to get back to attack John Cena.

"Why did you break his nose?" Sin Cara hissed as he watched the trainer check on John Cena. Kalisto muttered in Spanish wrapping his arm around Sin Cara possessively shoving his face into his partner's neck.

* * *

[27: SAWFT]

Enzo Amore whined as he tried to move his tag team partner/husband's hand off his butt. Colin Cassady smirked as he tighten his grip on the SAWFT butt of Enzo Amore in front of the WWE Universe.

"I like this sawft Enzo."

* * *

[28: Lollipop]

"Why are you always eating lollipops?"

Adam Rose smiled as he turned towards his boyfriend Tyler Breeze. The above perfect blonde raised his perfectly arched eyebrow as he waited for his answer.

"I can't eat you all day so I had to find something just as sweet."

* * *

[29: Gravity]

Baron Corbin loves watching Neville perform in the ring because the younger male always seemed to amaze him more every time. The way he spins or flips around making him seem untouchable. Those few moments he's leaving gravity made Baron lose his breath but when he comes down it perfect. When he touch back down on gravity it means he's coming back to Baron arms, and the lone wolf will be waiting.

* * *

[30: King]

Dalton Castle loved wrestling even since he was an child. He always wanted to be apart of it. The fights, lights, cameras, drama and costumes were amazing but soon they got boring. He soon lost his passion for the action until they arrived.

Brandon and Brent Tate, his little princes the only reasons he now stays in it. He will be the King of WWE to ensure his princes will have only the best.

* * *

[31: Success]

"They have done it! ™-61 has done the unthinkable! They have defeated the Authors of Pain!" Corey Graves shouts through his headset as he watched Shane Thorne stand up from his pin.

The Nxt Universe went crazy as Shane Thorne shouted in pride and joy before jumping into Nick Miller's arms. Nick Miller cheered with the Nxt crowd as he carried his boyfriend Shane Thorne around the ring.

"We did!"

"Yes we did baby."

* * *

[32: Kiss]

"An the next Nxt breakout star is Joshua Bredi!" Daniel Bryan shouted

Joshua Bredi gave his best yeti scream as he accepted the cheer, and the slaps on the back from his fellow competitors. Suddenly an hand gripped his shoulder, glancing over his shoulder Josh locked eyes with Tanner Saraceno, who gave him a nod. Josh smiled, without thinking he grabbed Tanner's face slamming their lips together in a passion kiss earning a few gasps, cheers, and whistles.

"Stick around to celebrate?"

Tanner chuckled as he nodded wrapping his arms around Josh's neck.


End file.
